


【TSN/ME】You're walking in my mind

by DardoMoon



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: 一个轻松愉快的故事。旧文搬运。





	【TSN/ME】You're walking in my mind

【1】

  
  
  


Mark曾在纽约见过一个长得非常像Eduardo的男人。举手投足的自信矜贵，迷人的风情与冷艳，完全是Mark想象中的，他应该与自己面对的成熟样子。男人比他小两岁，在夜店里做调酒，偶尔和人上床。像Mark这样身份的人要求与他共度良宵，况且报酬丰厚，他没理由拒绝。第二次见面时Mark送了他一件Prada，黑色长款，价格惊人，也惊人地衬男人的身材——“我叫José，先生。”他明媚一笑，发音醇厚婉转，嘴唇比Eduardo单薄一些。“我是委内瑞拉人。”

南美的小婊子。清纯动人，艳丽不自知。

  
  
  


他以为自己刑期已满，归乡在即。

他们做了一段时间情人。起初Mark总在神志不清时含糊地叫一个名字，柔软的，无力的，隐忍而疼痛愤怒的，听起来就像他的舌头在打结。José抽着烟，由着他把肠液做出来。他聪明，至少明白面对什么样的客人该说什么话，不像Eduardo，就算嘴里不说，满心满眼的欢悦也能替他泄露一切。这些均是诉讼以前的事，之后的那个，只会让Mark倍感孤独的折磨。是呵，如今连Eduardo也学会什么是以牙还牙，他什么都没给Mark留，走出他的世界轻松自如。

他们不是朋友，早就不是了。

因为有一次游戏之夜Eduardo喝醉了——双颊就像绯润的花瓣，他轻散地呼吸，把酒瓶放下对着Mark的耳朵极慢地吹气，“我很爱你，Mark。”——他两边浅淡的酒窝慵懒又妩媚，蜜色眼底水光幽柔，留有香气的手软绸般搭在Mark肩头，他是上帝含在舌尖的宠儿。“你绝想不到的那种爱。”

除此之外无一僭越。

各奔前程没什么不好，至少在facemash以前，他们从未将彼此的未来构想在一起。可人生有些事就是这样，偏偏让你抱起娼妓般甜美又昂贵的希望，Mark口中再一次无声地辗转过那个亲昵的名字，有时几乎带上了恨意，如果他没有见过，如果他们初见就擦肩而过，如果他们的来往从无密切，他就不用，不用在原本石制的心脏上，深深篆刻下这个人的名字。

虽然没有什么问题不是时间问题。

他可以逃避，缩回某个安全的龟壳，但是越这样思念就越是钻头觅缝地贴着他的皮肉冲进来，把一切都搞得一团糟。那些心照不宣的交谈、微笑、欢愉，零零星星地组成只有些许噪音的片段，就像Eduardo的温柔一样不讲道理地袭击他。独处的时候，发呆的时候，甚至入睡前的那几分钟，Mark恼火执拗地恨着Eduardo，他显然与那些思念是一起来敌对他的。

“是吗？”Mark恹恹欲睡，不死心地低低出声：“你爱过我吗？”

José揽着他的肩膀，另一只手将烟头灭在了烟灰缸的水渍中。“你困了，先生。”他安抚地拍了拍Mark，看上去见怪不怪。“我去给您放洗澡水。”

操。

没有哪一刻像现在这样令Mark觉得自己又可怜又幸运了。

唉。操。

  
  
  
  


而Eduardo呢？

  
  
  
  
  
  


【2】

  
  
  


他过得很好。

至少他原本就比Mark会享受生活得多。Sean有时去新加坡谈生意还会联系Eduardo，商人朋友嘛，总免不了——其实不用Mark当初提醒，他也会送花给这位公子的，毕竟大家都是玩到一起去的人。说起电影么，看倒是看了，就是把他们都刻画得更年轻尖锐了些，像Chris采访时说的——电影嘛，艺术作品，现实就不加说明了。Eduardo比较喜欢那个出镜不多的姑娘，配给Sean出场419的那位，修法语的Amy，他喜欢她说有果汁随便喝的声音和样子。真奇怪，他一直以为自己会比较中意亚裔女孩，但是后来他发现自己好像总在回忆那个场景。

有一天他偶然找到了答案。Mark第一次去自己寝室的时候，他就是这么对对方说的。温柔、坦然以及很快因热切和熟络消失的羞涩，准备兴致勃勃敞开心扉的隐隐悦奋，还有，无与伦比的年轻。人在发觉自己老了的时候，就特别容易怀念年轻时候的岁月。并不一定是想回去，而是那些日子，是真真实实从生命里流淌过去了。

  
  
  


他不排斥这个。实际上关于facebook，他能给出更客观冷静的说明，只是媒体非常、非常令人讨厌，他们只听他们想听的，一旦打开缺口，任何新闻都能以你看不到的速度和形式广而告之成为他人的谈资；相信我，除了硅谷屈指可数的几个人，没人真正想让这个世界变好。如今的世界不太友好，Eduardo也不想与之相处，索性和小时候父母教导的一样，处处严缄其口舌。

而对于Mark呢？喏，就是这样喽。他们可以选择相爱，或者相杀，也可以老死不相往来。多数的纷乱争吵都是最后一个结局，正如抑郁的反面不是快乐而是活力，爱的对立不是恨而是漠视。不想有瓜葛了，自然是力所能及能躲多远躲多远。

只是他不喜欢那种拿的起放不下的感觉，于是在一个夜晚，他给Mark打了电话。

是，他是直接打的。为什么不？

“我只是想给你打个电话。”刚接通的时候他就说，褪下拖鞋背靠着叠好的被子躺下，脚踝纤细明净。就在这个瞬间他意识到，Mark是永远不会像自己一样打这样一通电话的。“你在干嘛？”

两秒的沉默之后，电话那端切断了信号。

搞什么？

好吧，也许他不愿再有我的消息。耸耸肩的Eduardo并不知道Mark浑身僵硬、不敢置信地瞪着手机屏幕，好像要将它盯出个洞。José出来告诉他水已经放好了，他才猛然从意识里惊醒。

暴君脑海一片空白，脸上的表情也是。过了两分钟后，Mark抿紧了嘴唇，动作刻板地下了床。

你在干嘛？时隔多年，我总不能告诉你“我在想你”。

那很不体面。

这边的Eduardo有一点郁闷，但他打算冲凉之后睡一觉就忘了这件事。

嘿，至少他以为自己是招人喜欢的，就连客户们还从来没有这样挂他电话的呢。

  
  
  
  
  
  


【3】

  
  
  


关于传言？

Eduardo曾在一次与记者朋友的闲聊中说过“我和Mark之间没有那么‘hard’”，这个词语对于关系界定十分模糊不清。他们在分开后对彼此信息的知晓程度实际上和大众们差不多，只是两家公司从来没什么交集，所以他们也没想到会在杭州碰面。

都有一点尴尬。

他们吃了顿饭，匆忙又不匆忙，Mark如坐针毡，食不知味，既希望快点结束自己的狼狈样，又明白自己之前多少对这场景有过肖想。至少让他们谈谈，什么都好。“你有什么急事吗？”Eduardo体贴地问，袖扣一丝不苟，他长成一个优雅的男人了。“晚上的飞机，要回帕罗奥图。”真该死，Mark谙熟的所有交谈技巧全部崩盘，他像个机器一样回忆了自己的日程表。“现在午饭时间快过了，你在西湖也逛累了吧？不如早点回去休息。”Eduardo戴着腕表的那只手上干干净净，Mark莫名就这样松了口气。

  
  
  


Sean自从结婚后就特别喜欢撺掇Eduardo过夜夜笙歌的生活，就当是替他满足某些未了的心愿。不过听闻这件事的时候他差点没扔了手里的呼吸机，瞪圆了眼睛按住没贴着手机的那一侧耳朵，从沙发上一跃而起：“你和Mark在杭州遇见了？”

“嗯。”Eduardo慢条斯理地打开酒柜，眼神在烈酒间逡巡。

“而且还和他上床了？！”

“虽然挺赞的，不过那种体验我不建议你去尝试。”Eduardo遗憾地叹气，“宝贝，你信吗？做CEO的人永远长不大。”

“我相信他下面长不大，你现在也笑不出来了。”Sean心有余悸地让自己的肺活起来，“然后呢？你们——没有再擦点什么浪漫火花吗？”

“和一个geek？你认真的？”

Sean为Eduardo吊他胃口的行为感到委屈：“哇人家超难过的，你们两个偷偷背着我到底干了什么！”

“没有了，宝贝。”Eduardo让酒液漫过唇瓣，声音有一点模糊不清。“只是上床。挺奇怪的，他有一个床伴……”

“你说什么我听不清啦！嘴里有什么东西啊……”

“Mark，他有个床伴。”Eduardo把酒杯放下，“你知道吗？……”

“我知道啊，”Sean这下没忍住，忽略了对方只是叙事前行个开头的语气。“叫José，和你长得特别像，Mark还一直不让我告诉你……”

“叫José。”Eduardo微笑着抚摸了一下杯沿，“还有呢？”

“他们是三年前开始这种关系的，互相联系的时间都比较诡异，时长时短，可能是为了躲记者。人家Mark可比你专情多了耶……这些年，就只有这一个。”

“……”

“宝贝，考虑考虑他嘛……你看，你不是也跟我说他活计很棒的嘛……”

“‘也’？”Eduardo敏锐地说，“还有谁？”

“……”Sean公主蔫了。

“我们在杭州遇见你早就知道对不对？说，你们还有谁，Dustin？José呢？他怎么那么巧就能和Mark遇上，人是不是你找的？”

“是啦是啦……所以你要干嘛，Wardo乖女孩嘴上不说心里还不是很高兴。”

“我说过Wardo只有我能叫，Sean。”Mark的声音你闭着眼睛也能想到他那副面瘫表情，“Felix已经都跟我招了，你们胆子很大啊。”

别人说不准，我胆子大不大你心里没点b数吗？Sean翻了个巨大的白眼，“还不是为了你们两个早点圆房，本殿下都快操碎了心。”我容易吗我，嘤。

“不说了，Mark赶飞机，我们赶时间。”Eduardo把手机拿过来，“等他走了我打给你。”

“你们平时的称呼这么肉麻？”Mark咬他耳朵，“不知道的还以为你俩好上了。”

“我宠不起这小祖宗。”Eduardo把Mark的衣领拉过来接吻，“只是你，以后别在梦里想我了。”

  
  
  


I'm here for you.

  
  
  
  
  
  


【4】

  
  
  


一如Mark所担心的，杭州一♂夜之后Eduardo就没再主动联系他。好像亲昵和疏远都只在一瞬间，他拿起电话又放下，告诉自己应该像个成年人，别被这些事牵绊住。另一边又委屈地咬着牙关，不想就这样放任好不容易心仪多年的对象，新鲜感在这世界上太容易寻求了，只是Mark不知道自己有什么值得好赌。

就连José对他再次找上自己感到颇为惊讶。Sean接到消息后气得快吐血，简直不想让自己的情商受到玷污。事件中心的Eduardo反而是最淡定的那个，按时上下班，酒吧俱乐部照样去，还是平日那个潇洒公子哥(妹)的样。

而远在千里膝盖无辜中箭的Dustin在电话里忍不住笑出声。

“你为什么不去直接问问Edu呢？”柯克兰团宠抹着笑出来的泪，“你们上过床，记得吗？以前在柯克兰，你就叫过他宝贝，全世界只有你眼睛好使一样地让他注意台阶。”

“这种事不能问的，明白吗？”Mark皱着眉郑重其事，“求婚这种事，能瞎问么？我觉得不ok。”

“你还想怎样？至少Edu没有提着刀砍你已经很客气了。”

“这不就是问题所在吗？我总觉得他是不是在准备坑我，完全没理由对我这么好。”

“哦……”可怜的Marky，“但是……”

“我想求婚，这辈子我不想跟其他任何一个人结婚了。”

  
  
  


与此同时。

“你爱Mark，你不爱Mark，你爱Mark，你不爱Mark……”

“我阳台还有几株玫瑰，慢慢撕。”

Sean一把搂住Eduardo，“沉住气，我算是看出来了，Mark就是王者段位也带不动。”

Eduardo头靠在他脖颈，手指抠他的衬衣纽扣玩，垂着的眼睛温柔晶亮。“可我想他呀。”活生生一副恋爱的死样。

“跟我说实话，斑比。”Sean扔了花，“你到底想不想搞他？”

Eduardo出神地咬着嘴唇：“可这种事总不能我说出口。”

“那我给他打电话，”Sean摇摇手机，“让你听见，行不行？”

正在通话。

Mark切了过来。

“Mark，你想不想搞Eduardo？”

暴君内心一个大惊从早到晚失色，面无表情地挂了电话。

但是下一秒打来的电话他立刻接了。

“你想搞三个月，还是三年？”

神明做了好事，Mark沉默三秒钟后一咬牙：“比你的婚姻长，还有，我不喜欢‘搞’这个字眼。”

这边的Eduardo忍笑忍得泪水涟涟，Sean毫不介意被怼：“你的女孩在我手里，字面意思，所以什么时候筹办订婚礼？”

“你就这么把我嫁出去了？”Eduardo从他身上下来，却从心底感到从未有过的愉快。“这不是订婚嘛，实在不行，离婚来找我。”Sean掐了线，掸了一下指尖艳红的花汁。“走，挑你的嫁妆去。Peter叔问起，你就说你自己买的。”

  
  
  
  


年少时候的Eduardo最大的问题就是不知道Mark到底想要什么，而自始至终困扰Mark的问题，则是他该给Eduardo什么。性当然只是爱的一部分，所以有人说上床和做爱是有区别的。在Eduardo面前，他太容易自乱阵脚。

至少他还没忘，当年Eduardo只是误以为他没有给他注意力，就敢执意冻结账户。

平时不炸毛的猫最不好惹。

Mark紧张地攥着机票，降落在湿润宜人的新加坡。

  
  
  
  
  
  


【5】

  
  
  


你绝想不到的那种爱。

Eduardo想一想都要发笑，自己居然还有那样矫情又纠结的时候。

“在想什么？”Mark问他，他们坐在离开机场的出租车上，五指相扣，像久别重逢的异地小情侣。

“一点往事。”

Eduardo打开湿气弥漫的车窗，将烟蒂抛出去。

  
  
  


乔布斯说过，人们不知道他们想要什么，顾客是上帝这种话一定是顾客说的。

Mark觉得换句话说，卓越的创造者们，需要端上的作品应该接近人性，而不是迎合口味。他之所以一直不知道该给Eduardo什么，是因为Eduardo自己也不知道自己想要什么。

多么美妙。

  
  
  


然后是吃饭，明知彼此在空窗期还虚伪地询问近况。

  
  
  


他们还是滚到了床上。这是种很好的交流方式，Mark掐着Eduardo润颀的腰，汗从额头滴下来。“宣布三件事。”Mark稍作停留，专心地感受Eduardo温暖的手擦过他鼻尖的水珠。

“第一件事，for god's sake，”他俯下身，“你得戒烟。”

“附议。”Eduardo喘着气，“还有？”

“第二件，纠正一下Sean，”Mark发觉自己还是有点紧张，“我没想订婚，我想结婚。”

“第三件呢？”

Eduardo双腿绞身，性器在激烈的操干下射了出来，Mark在他身体里等待着舒适黏腻的高温退去，凑过来亲吻他的嘴唇。

“第三，我爱你。”

圆满情事。毕竟爱情故事就由这句话结束，也由它开始，不是吗？

Eduardo低笑着去勾Mark的舌尖，轻轻说：“我也是。”他的声音曼柔极了，“我早就跟你说过。”

“那就跟我结婚。”Mark从旁边的衣服兜里掏出盒子，“这个，先套住你的人，哪天你高兴我们再去打两个一模一样的。”

尺寸居然分毫不差。

“省得Sean逼我相亲一样见姑娘们了，”Eduardo看着无名指上的戒指，“结婚也不赖。”

“我就是‘也不赖’？”

Eduardo嗔笑：“在我这里你毕业了，Mark。”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


FIN


End file.
